Necromancer (Skyrim)
(Wolfskull Nord Man) (Wolfskull Woman) (Wolfskull Dunmer) (Wolfskull Breton) (Radiant) (Radiant) (Radiant) (Radiant) |sound = Necromancer attack.ogg }} Necromancers are mages who specialize in the conjuration of undead creatures. Equipment and combat Necromancers wear robes that increase the regeneration of magicka by 75%; when disenchanted, these robes allow the Dragonborn to learn the Fortify Magicka regeneration enchantment. When forced into close-quarters combat and/or when their magicka pool is completely drained, they will use iron daggers or iron maces. At higher levels, they will use a steel dagger or a steel mace instead. At the highest levels, they will move on to orcish weapons. Above Level 81, Ascendant Necromancers spawned with console commands will sometimes wear Ancient Nord Armor instead. During combat, Necromancers immediately reanimate any corpses nearby, then flee from melee range and use Sparks, Flames, or Frostbite. They may also cast Conjure Flame Atronach instead of reanimating the dead, if there are not any corpses within the area. Locations *Fellglow Keep *Ilinalta's Deep *Wolfskull Cave *The Ritual Stone *Fort Snowhawk *Necromancer's Bluff Notable Necromancers *Arondil *Malkoran *Sild the Warlock *Vals Veran *Lu'ah Al-Skaven *Naris the Wicked *Potema Septim *Durnehviir *Valerica *Phinis Gestor *Falion Variations This table depicts the different types of necromancers, as well as their combat styles. Conversations ;The Man Who Cried Wolf Ritual Master: "Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!" Ritual Master: "We summon Potema!" Necromancer: "We summon Potema!" Necromancer 2: "We summon Potema!" Ritual Master: "Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We Summon You!" Ritual Master: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Necromancer: "We summon Potema!" Necromancer 2: "We summon Potema!" Potema: "Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!" Ritual Master: "As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!" Ritual Master: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Necromancer: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Necromancer 2: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Potema: "What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!" Ritual Master: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Necromancer: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Necromancer 2: "Summoned with words. Bounds by blood." Potema: "You ants don't have the power to bind me!" ;Hob's Fall Cave Necromancer: "We offer this soul to The Revenant; he who watches over the opponents of Arkay and his power over life and death. Fie upon Arkay and his followers!" Necromancer 2: "Fie!" Necromancer 3: "Yeah, fie!" Necromancer: "Fie! We beseech you. Darken this gem so that we may use its powers to restore The Order of the Black Worm. The Order shall rise. Grant us this power so that in your name we may vanquish our enemies." ;The Black Star Necromancer: "More souls are needed for the Star. The last one died before he could be harvested." Necromancer 2: "We can't take another villager from the surface so soon. I told you to prepare everything properly!" Necromancer: "We can just sacrifice another disciple. Apprentice Haerlon will be no great waste." Necromancer 2: "Yes. He'll do." Quotes *''"Another soul for the master!"'' — During "The Black Star" Trivia *Unlike their equivalent in Oblivion, they do not conjure skeletons from thin air. * Tested with Creation Kit: if a Necromancer is being summoned via Conjuration spells, they can also reanimate other entities despite being a summoned entity themselves. However, they cannot conjure other entities. See also *Necromancy *Conjurer (Skyrim) *Pyromancer *Atromancy Appearances * * * * de:Totenbeschwörer (Skyrim) es:Nigromante (Skyrim) fr:Nécromancien (Skyrim) ru:Некромант (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Warlocks Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Necromancers